Together When
by Xiaoli Yamasaki
Summary: G-Revolution isn’t too pleased to have two new members on the team, especially when they don’t do any training for the new upcoming tournament. But as the tournament approaches so does romance, fun, drama and former teams and teammates. KaiOC and RayOC.
1. New Members

**Summary:** G-Revolution isn't too plsead to have two new members add to the team especially when the two don't train for the upcoming tournament. But as the tournament approaches so does romance, drama and former teams and teammates. KaiOC and RayOC

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own BeyBlade!!! Neither do I own Hina she is a friend's OC. The other OC's such as Sakei, Tony, Leo, Asuka, Eri and others that don't seem familiar I **DO** own. This is **NOT** self insert.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1: The New Members**

"You still didn't answer my question Hero, why do we need two more team members? Are you sure they're up to G-Revolution standards?" Questioned a pouting Navy haired male as he slumped in the airplane seat.

"If Mr. Dickenson says their capable of being on the team, then we should listen as he's never been wrong before." The man known as Hero replied facing the navy haired male. "Now stop acting like a immature brat and suck it up Tyson."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at Hero once he turned around. He sighed and shook his head before turning his attention to a young brown haired boy whom typed away on his laptop. "What'cha searching for Kenny?"

Kenny lifted his gaze from his laptop and faced Tyson. "I don't understand, there aren't any well known teams in Hawaii. It's almost as if Beyblading doesn't exist here." Kenny turned his gaze back to his laptop. "I'll keep searching…"

Tyson sighed again. "Great." He replied with heavy sarcasm. "I get to teach the new members, who probably think a Beyblade is a remote control mini car."

"Aw, cheer up Ty! I'm sure they're really good if Mr. D handpicked them!" Replied a very bubbly blond male, his sapphire blue eyes sparkled joyfully as he directed his attention out the window. "Cool! We're getting closer to…Uh…which one of those islands is Hawaii?"

"They all are Maxie, Hawaii is made up of eight islands, but the larger one is called Hawaii or "The Big Island"." Kenny turned his attention to Max. "But we're not going to the Big Island, we're actually going to Oahu."

"And that's where?" Tyson replied, he wasn't really that interested in learning the history of Hawaii, his main concern was about the new team members.

"It the fourth largest island and kind of shape like a tear drop." Kenny explained to the best of his ability only to have confused eyes looking at him. "Just look out the window." He sighed. Both boys looked out the window and watched the island get closer.

"The plane has now landed, Passengers may now exit the plane." The flight attendant said on the intercom. Tyson and Max quickly gathered their luggage and headed off the plane. Once off the plane the two were hit with the salty smell of the ocean, a light breeze of coolness from the wind and the light of the yellow sun.

"This is Awesome! I could stay here forever!" Tyson exclaimed as he did a three sixty. Max nodded in agreement.

"I think we all could, but sadly we're only here for five days." Chuckled a raven haired male. His amber colored eyes sparkled bright in the sunlight, his long ankle length hair blew lightly in the direction of the wind and his choice of clothing signified he's of Chinese descent.

"Way to burst my bubble Ray." Tyson pouted and sent a glare in the Chinese's direction.

"Come on, we have to meet Mr. Dickenson in the hotel room to discuss when you're meeting your new team members." Hero walked by the five males and headed toward a white bus with the words "G-Rev." written in light blue paint.

"Ugh, you guys are just here to ruin my vacation." Tyson grumbled as he trudged toward the bus.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah Cool! This hotel is amazing!" Tyson replied doing a three sixty inside the hotel. The interior was extraordinary, Plants in every corner commenting the beige and dull red paint on the walls, crystal chandeliers hung elegantly on the ceiling, and the carpet was a nice soft powder white allowing the silk white couches and silk white and cinnabar wood chairs complement it.

"We'll have to thank Mr. Dickenson for finally giving us a decent hotel." Max whispered in Tyson ear making him nod with a chuckle. The six males entered the elevator and headed up to the six floor, Tyson and Max wiggled in excitement to see what the hotel rooms looked like. The elevator doors opened and the six headed down the hallways. Hero opened the door and was almost trampled by Tyson and Max. "The rooms are HUGE!" Max squealed like a child in a candy store. He turned his gaze to the bed and jumped on it. "So big and comfy! I call this bed!!"

"Hey Maxie! Check out the view of the beach, we're practically on it!" Tyson shouted from the balcony and stared out in the direction of the blue sea. "Wanna go swimming later?" Max nodded repeatedly with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I take it you like the hotel Tyson?" Tyson turned in the direction of the question to see a short, stubby man walking towards him with a cane. "Well, you'll just have to thank Coach Hililoa for this stay."

"Coach who?" Kenny asked.

"Coach Hililoa, she coaches the members that will join your team." Mr. Dickenson stated.

"I have a question that noone has yet to answer, why do we need two more members?" Tyson folded his arms and legs as he leaned against the frame of the balcony. "We're fine without two more and if they're so great how come they haven't been at any tournaments?"

"I've have personally seen them action and they match up exactly to G-Revolution standards. Your second question can be answered simply because the news of a tournament doesn't travel as fast here than it does any other place. They only know about it the day the tournament airs on television.

"So that's why they're not any known teams here." Kenny replied.

"This is one reason I want them on this team, to have them be known." Mr. Dickenson replied. "So tomorrow you will meet the members at Coach Hililoa's Beyblade Training Center."

"Alright then! We'll go." Tyson gave an assuring smirk. "Now let's go swimming." Tyson began throwing his clothes off as he ran out the door. "Last one to the beach is a shark bait!"

"Wait for me!" Max laughed and ran behind his best friend. The remaining males just let out a heavy sigh and shook their heads; they'll have to endure this for five full days.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay the first chapter of the story I was supposed to write forty thousand years ago! Now you can flame, bash, insult do it all here, but not too harshly as I am forty thousand years old all that harshness could kill me!


	2. New Team

**Chapter 2: The New Team**

"So they're G-Revolution." Replied a red haired female, her amethyst colored eyes were fixated on the photo of six males and one female smiling happily. "They don't look all that great to me." She passed the photo to another female next to her. "So explain why we're joining that team?"

"Because Lilikoi (1), I want you two to have recognition. I want the world to know the Ocean Bladers through you two." Replied a short older woman, her light blue eyes stared at her granddaughter.

"But that's not fair, Tony, Leo, Asuka and Eri deserve to be recognized as well. Why can't they join the team?" The red head folded her arms and slumped in the couch.

Grams sighed and pushed a lock of her burgundy hair out of her face. "Because they all voted for you and Hina to join G-Revolution, Sakei." Sakei's mouth dropped at her explanation.

"Have no problem joining the team, but I do question whose taking position of being Captain and Co-Captain." Replied the brown haired female next to Sakei as she put down the picture she had been playing with.

"They voted on that as well and came to the conclusion Leo will take position as Captain while Tony takes Co-Captain." Grams shrugged. "Seems reasonable, right?" The two girls nodded in agreement. "Well now that that is settled, you will be meeting G-Revolution at the Training Center tomorrow." Grams jumped off the chair she sat in and headed for the door. "I wish you both luck." With those last words she exited the room, leaving the girls alone.

"Wow, I can't believe I was voted off the team my grandmother created for me." Sakei stared at the floor as she played with the hem of her green tank top. "So what do we do know?" She blinked and looked at Hina.

"Dunno. Let's go surfing to figure that out." Hina gave her best suck up smile.

Sakei rolled her eyes and shook her head as she gave a light chuckle. "Surfing doesn't solve everything you know."

"I know, but it's a good sport and makes me feel one hundred percent Hawaiian." Hina lifted herself off the coach and head for the door. "I'll ask the others if they'll want to go."

"Great idea, then we can drown them for voting us off the team!" Sakei grinned at her plan, but it quickly vanished as Hina glared at her. "Fine! Though it wouldn't hurt, we're off the team anyway." She reasoned as she followed Hina out the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aw man, this water is great! Hey Kenny! You sure you don't wanna come in!" Tyson shouted towards the beach where Kenny sat with none other than his laptop. "You can do some testing on the water!"

"No thanks!" Kenny shouted from the beach.

"Ray, how about you?" He waved his hand at the Chinese descendant who shook his head. "Aw, Mr. Kitten doesn't want to get his precious hair wet-HEY!" Tyson stated as he was splashed with water. "What the-Max!"

"Wow Ty, you're right, the water is great!" Max gave Tyson a happy smile as he threw some water in the air and let it fall on him. "Feels better on the face, you try." He splashed Tyson in the face and laughed.

"Hey! Maxie cut it out!" Max continued even if Tyson pleaded. "That's it!" Tyson grabbed a hold of a yellow bucket that floated by and splashed the water in it on Max. "HA! Got ya!"

"You're gonna get it Tyson!" Max jumped on Tyson and pulled him underwater. The two laughed and played in the scorching sun while their team members looked on.

"They sure have a lot of energy." Ray replied as he watched his two teammates pull one another underwater. He directed his attention to Kenny. "What exactly are you searching for? Hawaiian teams?"

"No." Kenny replied as he stopped typing and looked at Ray. "Did you know there are at least forty types of shark in Hawaiian waters?" Ray shook his head. "Me neither, I also searched shark attacks and it said shark attacks are very rare in Hawaii. At least two shark attacks per year! You have a higher chance at getting bit by a dog than a shark."

Ray stared out towards the ocean. "Let's hope they're not the two this year." Kenny nodded as he two looked toward the ocean.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Look at him flirt with those damn Malihinis (2)." Sakei replied with disgust as she watched her blue haired teammate smile and flirt with two blonde hair females. "And they just fall for his charm, women like that disgust me." She leaned against her light blue surfboard that had a yellow hibiscus in the center.

Hina sighed and rolled her eyes. "Then you really must hate yourself." Sakei looked at her with a raised eyebrow signifying for her to explain. "You fell Tony's charm twice remember?"

Sakei eyes widen in shock. "Auwe! (3) You did too!" she replied trying to defend herself.

"My once to your twice." Hina stood and dusted the sand from her behind. "Let's go surfing, forget about Tony." She lifted her electric blue and black surfboard with a turquoise lily placed in the center and headed for the ocean. "Hey Leo, you coming?"

The one known as Leo lifted his head off the red blanket he laid on, his black wet hair fell over his shoulders as he pondered his answer. After what seemed like an hour he finally answered. "Nah, I'll hang on the beach." He rested his head back on the blanket.

"Ooh! I and Eri will stay here too!" Replied a dirty blonde female as she shaded her hazel eyes from the rays of the sun, she pointed to the light brown haired female that was next to her reading a book in the shade. "We're truly sorry for the voting thing."

Hina smiled. "Don't worry about it, we understand." Hina continued her walked towards the ocean.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we understand…Don't fall asleep tonight though, I just might accidently straggle you." Sakei smiled and followed in pursuit after Hina leaving Asuka there confused on her so called threat. Asuka eventually shrugged it off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, look at that sunset." Ray stared out towards the sea and stared at the fiery orange sky, where the sun began to descend towards the sea. "You don't see anything like that in Japan."

"That's because we're always stuck staring at the back of our eyelids." Tyson replied as he rested on his silver and blue beach towel.

"What do you think the new members will be like?" Kenny question after a minute of silence.

"Who cares?" Tyson mumbled. "We should be heading back, knowing my brother and Kai, they'll wake us up early and make us train even if we're on vacation." Tyson stood and took his towel with him. The others too stood and began walking to their hotel room, each of their minds thought about the day known as tomorrow. "I want some ice cream."

"Tyson!" Each on exclaimed in exasperation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"See, know didn't that swim clear your mind." Hina smiled at Sakei who frowned at her. "Guess not."

"I'm not worried about it anymore." Sakei finally replied. "I just want you to know if I don't like the team, I'm coming back."

"Yeah, yeah we know." Tony replied. "Hey listen, I got twelve phone numbers today." Tony smiled to himself. "Women are so easy." His four female teammates glared at him. "Well you are, but I love you all."

Leo shook his head at his best friend. "You're an ass TK."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, okay chapter 2 is complete.

Sakei uses many phrases in Hawaiian as she's a mix breed of Hawaiian and Japanese

**Lilikoi**- Means passion fruit. Sakei's grandmother calls her this because it's Sakei's favorite fruit. She also gives the other nicknames according to their favorite fruit.

**Malihini**- Means newcomer or stranger.

**Auwe!**- Means alas or woe.


	3. G Revolution Meets Ocean Bladers

**Chapter 3: ****G-Revolution Meets Ocean Bladers**

Tyson glared out the window dreading to meet his new team members he thought weren't any good. He prayed Mr. Dickenson would get a call about the members not wanting to join, but his wish was not granted when the bus came to a halt in front of a large building. The members stepped off the bus stared at the large building in front of them. "Isn't this a little too big to be considered a Training Center?" Tyson questioned in awe.

"There you are boys, the other team is in the building awaiting your arrival." Mr. Dickenson replied as he walked up to them. He then directed his attention to the female next to him. "This is Coach Hililoa, she owns this training center."

Coach Hililoa smiled. "It's an honor to meet the world champions, call me Grams. I'm sure the team will be happy to meet you as well." She turned and walked to the building's large glass double doors." Well come on, let's go get you two teams together." The group entered the building and followed Grams down a long corridor to two large metal doors. "G-Revolution meet the Ocean Bladers." She pushed the doors open.

G-Revolution stepped forward and into the large blading area, many bladedishes a lined the floor while a larger one was in the center. "I've never seen so many Beyblades in one room before." Kenny replied in awe.

"You must not remember BEGA." Tyson commented.

The group stopped short when a black haired male came towards them. "Names Leo Wong." A tall jet black male step forward and shook Tyson's hand. "This is Eri Manoa, Asuka Ichikawa, Tony Kwon, Sakei Hililoa and Hina Castrilli." He too pointed to each member on his team. "You're G-revolution I take it."

Tyson grinned. "So you heard of us, I'm Tyson Kinomiya." He stepped sideways and pointed to his teammates. "That's Kenny, Max, Ray, Kai and my older brother Hero." He then turned back to Leo. "Welcome to the team." Tyson smiled.

Leo's smile vanished from his face as he turned to look at his team members, each one shrugged and stared at the ground. Leo sighed and looked back at Tyson. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not joining the team." He pointed in the direction of Sakei and Hina. "Those two are."

Tyson looked at the girls who now began waving at him. "Girls!?! No way!" Tyson turned his attention to Mr. Dickenson. "You never told us they were girls!"

"I thought it didn't matter, gender isn't important when it comes to the strength of a Blader." Mr. Dickenson replied.

"Couldn't have agreed with you more." Grams chuckled. "Why don't we let them get acquainted Mr. Dickenson, I'm sure there is lots they would like to talk about." Mr. Dickenson and Grams exited the room leaving the two teams there together.

"He-Hey!" Tyson shouted, but the old couple ignored him. Tyson huffed and folded his arms. "This sucks, it's bad enough we have to have new members, but he had to make it worse by adding girls."

"Yah! What the hell did you mean by girl?" Tony stepped forward. "You have a problem with girls being added to your damn team?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Tyson stepped closer to Tony, there was a noticeable height difference between them as Tony was at least four inches taller, but it didn't matter to Tyson. "We don't need them on our team, we just fine without them!"

"And they're just the same." Tony's lavender eyes darkened to that of a violet color. "I know exactly why you don't want them on your team." Tony smirked and stepped back. "You fuckin' either one or all of them on the team, you're gay." Tony walked backwards to his team.

"I'm not gay!" Tyson shouted. "You're just mad because your team can't go anywhere except to the border of the island." Tyson folded his arms and smirked. "You and your friend are weak, that's why you and this team can't compete in Tournaments."

"Tyson! You know that's not true! Mr. Dickenson told us the real reason." Kenny replied. Tyson knew Kenny was right, but he just couldn't help saying it.

"You do know it's not right to assume. You make an ass out of you and me." Tony shook his head and licked his lips.

"Prove it!" Tyson smirked, this was a great opportunity to Beybattle.

"Fine." Leo replied.

"Come on, no need to battle for us." Hina replied.

"This is Lolo, we don't care so why do you?" Sakei replied.

"Because you're our girls, and no one talks about any of you in front of us." Tony gave them an assuring smile. "Don't worry baby dolls, I won't lose…I don't think." He looked up to see Tyson his positions on right side of the Bladedish. "You ready?" Tony replied as he placed his red and orange blade in the launcher.

"Aw man, you have no idea!" Tyson replied. "Max, start the count."

Max rushed to the side of the Bladedish. "Bladers are you ready?" Each boy placed their blades in their launchers. "3…2…1…Let it RIP!" They released their blades causing both to blades to clash against one another.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson commanded. His blade clashed into Tony's full force pushing it to the edge of the Bladedish. "This is too easy!" Tony rolled his eyes.

Kenny took out his laptop and aimed it at the Bladedish. "That's strange, I'm not picking up any power level from Tony's blade." Kenny looked up at Hero with concern. "Think he can win?" Hero shrugged and watched the battle.

"No more stalling." Tyson gave a large grin. "Go Dragoon! Finish him! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson white blade raced towards the green one that still hung on the edge of the blade dish.

Leo and his teammates gave a light smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Hero or Kai who knew that kind of smile…it meant a trap. "Okay Ri, attack now! Pyro-spiral!" Tony's blade obliged and darted towards Dragoon, full speed it collided with Tyson's knocking it out of the ring instantly. "Yeah, your right. It was too easy." Tony walked away from the dish to join his team.

"Whoa! That was so fast I couldn't collect any data on that!" Kenny looked at Tony being congratulated by his team. "Maybe we shouldn't underestimate a team of Mr. Dickenson's choice."

Tyson picked up his blade and ran towards Tony. "I want a rematch!"

"I'll pass." Tony waved his hand in front of his face.

"You scared, you'll lose the second match?"

"You know you're pissing me off. I won the first; I don't need to win the second." Tony replied. "Now back the hell off."

"That's enough Tyson!" The two males turned to look at the person who called out Tyson's name. "You deserve that, you know you're not supposed to underestimate your opponents." Hero stepped forward and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "One day you'll learn not to underestimate or be over confident."

"But…" Tyson started, only to be interrupted by Sakei.

"I'll give you a rematch, Since I'm joining the team it's only fair." Sakei replied with a light smile. "We'll meet here tomorrow when the sun rises from the earth, okay?"

Tyson turned to Sakei and returned the light smile. "Agreed…wait, when the sun rises from the earth?" Tyson questioned with a dumb look on his face.

"Dawn of Tomorrow." Hina replied. "Boy, he really is a dumb jackass." She mumbled with a shake of her head.

Hero looked at his watched. "We should be heading out."

Tyson nodded. "Dawn." Tyson repeated as he turned away to leave. "See you then." Each member followed behind Tyson, Kai gave one final look…or glared at Sakei before leaving.

"I don't like them." Tony narrowed his eyes and whispered in Sakei's ear as he watch Kai's vanishing back. "You two be careful."

"You hate every guy Tony." Hina hit him on the arm.

"Not everyone, I like Leo." He patted Leo's back.

"Gee, I feel special." Leo replied with sarcasm.

"Let's get outta here." Sakei rolled her eyes.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_I will have my rematch, just wait Sakei…just you wait.'_ Tyson looked out the window until something hit him. "Hey guys…When's Dawn?"

"Tyson!" Everyone shouted in aggravation.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so if the last names don't give it away:

Tony is Korean, Leo is Chinese, Asuka is Japanese, Eri is Hawaiian, Sakei is Half Hawaiian and Japanese, and Hina is half Italian and French


	4. Rematch!

**Chapter 4: Rematch!**

"I can't believe you allergic to Azuki bean paste." Sakei sighed as she stroked Tony's hair and sucked on her favorite fruit, the passion fruit. "It's so good, you don't know what you're missing."

"Okay one, I love red bean paste! And two! How can **you** talk? **You're** allergic to pineapples." Tony folded his arms and glared at her. "You're half Hawaiian it should be in your **blood** to enjoy pineapples or at least half of the damn thing!"

"I'm allergic to pineapples." Hina leaned on her palms the rested on her legs.

Tony pointed at her. "**You** have an excuse, your Frentalian(1)." He pointed at Sakei's nose. "**She** on the other hand does not!"

"Shut up Tony." Sakei and Hina both shouted in sync. The three sat in silence awaiting the arrival of their opponents.

Tony placed his arms under his head and sighed heavily. "They're not coming, I told you it was a waste of time and about the passion fruit, lots of times." Just at that moment the double doors creaked open showing the two toned male as well as the Chinese Descendant. "Hey check it out."

"Why are there two? Hina you gonna battle?" Sakei looked at the Brown haired female now slumped on the bench.

"Oh no, you said YOU were gonna battle, not me. I'm just here for the show." Hina motioned Sakei off the bench. "Good luck." Sakei stuck out her tongue and rolled Tony off her lap before heading to the Bladedish. "Your referee T.K."

"I can battle if you want Kai." Ray replied as he rested his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Hn." Kai turned and headed towards the Bladedish.

"Alright, Bladers are you ready? Take your positions." Tony questioned as he took position on side. "Okay, 3…2…1…Let it RIP!" Both Bladers launched their blades and watched as they collided with on another repeatedly. Both bladers waited for the other to make the first move.

"He doesn't say much does he?" Hina questioned when Ray sat next to her on the bench.

"Nah, that's how he is…a loner." Ray replied with a slight chuckle.

Hina shrugged and rolled her eyes. "You're not like the first guy are you what's his name…Tyson?"

Ray shook his head. "Tyson's stubborn, but I had a girl on my old team and she was pretty powerful." Hina nodded in understandment. "Tyson couldn't make it as he's still asleep, so we came instead." He turned his direction to the Beybattle that didn't seem to be going anywhere. "Your friend's brave for going against Kai."

"I could tell you the same." Hina smiled as she too looked at the Beybattle.

Sakei looked up from the clashing Beyblades to Kai, whom was standing very calm with his eyes close and it kind of confused her. "Sakei! Stop staring and battle! He is not that sexy!" Tony shouted causing Sakei to look at him. "Don't look at me! I know I'm sexy, but you need to watch the Beybattle!"

"I will if you shut up!" She argued back. She turned her attention to the clashing Beyblades. _'This isn't going anywhere.'_ She looked up at Kai one last time. "Guess I'll make the first move, Go Koori!" Her white and light blue blade clashed against Kai's knocking it two centimeters away, only to have the blade rush back towards hers.

"What the hell was that!?!" Tony shouted. "You can do SO much—."

"Shut **UP**!" Sakei shouted as she threw a glare in Tony's direction. "Don't make me beat the hell out of you Mr.!"

"Then do this right!" Tony shouted back. "He's not paying attention to you! So just knock his damn ass out the dish!"

"Do they always argue like that during a battle?" Ray questioned.

"Sometimes, usually when the battle isn't progressing like it should." Hina answered back while folding her arms.

"Much like this one I take it." Ray replied.

"Fine! Koori attack one more time." Sakei commanded. The blade obliged and hit Dranzer a second time, this time nearly knocking it towards the edge before it grazed the edge and coming behind hers and attacking it. "Damn, he's good and he did that with his eyes closed." She huffed a sigh and ran a hand through her red hair. "Okay Koori, we might have to end it. Cyro-shards." She replied. The blade began to glow a deep blue as a Navy blue and white killer what appeared out of the Beyblade. The whale lifted in the air and slammed down into water causing small shards to rain down over the Bladedish.

Kai opened his eyes and frowned. "Dranzer! Blazing Gigs!" Kai's dark blue blade was turned into flames before turning into a Phoenix burning the shards that fell instantly and hitting Sakei's blade with a heavy impact. Ice and Fire mix together before exploding in Sakei's direction.

The gust of wind knocked Sakei backwards onto the ground right next to her Beyblade. "Whoa." She lifted herself and picked up her blade and stared at the blade dish where Kai's blade still spun before retreating to his hand. Kai looked at Sakei one last time before exiting.

"Well, time to go. See ya." Ray gave her a smile and a wave before walking away.

"Did he have to cause an explosion like that? Bastard such a show off, he's the reason I can't stand men." Tony mumbled as he walked next to Sakei.

Hina rolled her eyes and turned around. "Milk and cereal sound good to you two?"

"Milk and Cereal is plain." Sakei smiled as she jumped up and ran to catch up to her best friend. "I want passion fruit pancakes and Passion fruit Juice."

"Nah, I want Hina and Sakei served hot on a king sized gold satin sheeted bed." Tony wrapped and arm around their shoulders and smirked. "With a side of romantic jazz."

"You're a pervert TK." Hina mumbled.

"He's way passed pervert Hina." Sakei commented.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay chapter 4 is completed! HAHA, I'm on a roll…for now.

**Frentalian**- Hina is French and Italian, so she is nicknamed Frentalian by Tony


	5. Hawaiian Celebration

**Chapter 5:**** Hawaiian Celebration**

"I'm not spending one day with those Hawaiian losers!" Tyson growled as he folded his arms and stuck his nose in the air. His team really wanted to ruin his vacation.

"Aw come on Tyson, why are you acting like this?" Kenny questioned as he sat next to his friend. "Give them a chance you might find out you actually like them." Tyson snorted causing Kenny to sigh and glance at Max with pleading eyes.

Max sat on the left side and placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder. "Look Ty, they're going to be our teammate so I think it's only fair we get to know them." Tyson sighed and shook his head. There was a two sharp knocks on the door. Hero stood to answer the door, stepping to the side he let the guest in. "Hi again!" Max greeted happily.

"Hi! I'm Asuka Ichikawa!" She stared at the plate in her hand for a minute before smiling and thrusting it towards Max. "I baked cookies! Okay well not me, but I washed the dishes used to make the cookies!" She smiled happily and looked back at her team who were just now entering the room.

"I don't understand why you have to hang with these punks." Tony replied not caring about the other team in the room. "They don't even like you. They'll probably try to kill you once you enter Jap-Ow! What the hell was that for Leo?!"

"For being an ass." Leo replied with a shrug ignoring the glare tony pointed in his direction.

"We're so glad you came even after the little argument yesterday." Hero replied with a smile, but not before giving a quick glare at Tyson.

"No need to apologize, we always forgive and forget." Sakei smiled while Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we have a good day planned so how about we get started." Everyone in the room nodded and began to exit the tiny room.

"Hey! What happened to my rematch at dawn?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two teams walked down the crowded streets of Hawaii. "Wow, it's crowded, it's like being back in Japan." Kenny responded as he looked around the crowded streets.

Tyson groaned as he rested his head against his arms and looked at aggravated Tony. "So where are we going?"

Tony looked at Tyson not bothering to hide the aggravated expression on his face. "Well you new teammates decided that it would be nice to teach you and your team to surf and later take you to a luau." Tony glared at Sakei and Hina. "Though I don't know why, you were being much of an ass the other day."

"What? Me!?" Tyson pointed an accusing finger at Tony. "You were being one as much as I was."

Tony stopped and smirked at Tyson. "I appreciate you acknowledging you are an ass." Tony turned only to come face to face with Sakei. "What?" He wrapped an arm around her neck and walked her back up to the front of the group leaving Tyson to throw a temper tantrum.

The group arrived at a Semi-secluded area on Waikiki Beach. Most were surfer heading to the beach waiting to catch some waves, while others lied on the beach to back in the golden sun. They continued til they reached an area where two surf boards were now being placed down. "You need two right Pua (1)?"

"Um, how many of you are willing to go surfing?" Sakei watched as Max's hand waved in the air rapidly and Tyson slowly raised his hand. "Yeah two. Mahalo (2)" She smiled at the tan skinned male in front of her. He nodded and flipped his burgundy hair out of his face as he stuck out his thumb and pinky finger leaving the others closed. "Have fun and be careful, I don't want to explain to Grams how my sister and her team were injured when I was supposed to be watching ya."

"Bye Raiden." She did the same gesture and winked at him. "Okay so grab a board and follow me."

"What does this mean?" Max questioned as he made the same gesture as Sakei from before.

"It has many means, but in my case I used it to signify "bye" and "alright"." She shrugged. "All the locals use it." Max nodded in understandment and interest.

"Okay! Let's go surfing!!" Asuka grabbed a board and drug Eri towards the ocean.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yahoo! I'm doing it! I'm surfing!" Max exclaim as he rode a very small wave back to the beach. "Tyson how ya doing?" Tyson threw Max a glare as he picked himself up from the water and jumped back on his board. "That bad huh?"

"Nice Max, if you keep this up you'll be riding the big Nalu soon." Hina encouraged with a smile. Max scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Ugh, we are we going to eat?" Tyson groaned as he crawled to the beach and lied next to Ray.

"Bumbye (3)." Leo replied, he then directed his attention to Ray and raised his eyebrow. "You're Chinese?"

Ray smiled and nodded. "You?" Leo nodded. "Been a while since I've seen another Chinese."

Leo shrugged. "There's a lot of Chinese as well as other Asian races here in Hawaii." Ray nodded in interest. Maybe it was a good thing his team actually came to Hawaii. The two conversed in Chinese for awhile as the other began to come up to the beach. "Leaving?"

"Luau should be starting soon." Tony replied looking at three girls in bikinis that walked past him. "I'm gonna take these back to Rai." Tony lifted the two surfboards in his hand and headed to the surf shack.

"'Ey, No Act! (4)" Sakei shouted as she pointed at Tony, whom just ignored her. "Bastard." She mumbled.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Whoa! So much food!" Tyson exclaimed in awe as he watched the beautiful women in long white dresses and colorful head and wrist leis place the many dishes on the long tables. "Can we eat now?"

"A'ole (6), you have to wait." She tapped his hand as he tried to reach for a piece of poke (5).

"Sakei, Leo, Asuka, Eri and I are gonna head out and get dress." He patted her arm and threw up the peace sign. "See ya after the Luau."

Hina nodded and threw up the peace sign. "Peace." She turned it to herself. "Yeah…peace."

"Where are they going?" Questioned Kenny as he watched the rest of the Ocean bladers disappear.

"You'll see." Hina replied.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone took a seat at a long table covered with a white table cloth and beautiful colorful flower decorated for none other than color; white candles were light and danced elegantly with the wind. Everyone chatted amongst themselves waiting for the Luau to begin. Among the conversation, Kenny noticed or rather examined Sakei's right forearm. "Sakei, are those bite marks?"

Sakei glanced down at her forearm where he was talking about. "Oh, these? Yeah from a tiger shark." She lightly touched the fading marks. "Three years ago while I was surfing, I fell off my surfboard and as I was getting up on it to swim back to shore…CHOMP! A juvenile tiger bit my forearm." She watched as G-Revolution wrenched at her memory. "Hurt like hell and I spent I don't five day or a week in the hospital to fully recover." She sighed. "Thankfully I survived, so I treasure this one the most; I've been bitten or stung three times by other animals."

"What were they?" Max questioned as he leaned on the table to here more.

"Uh…" Sakei tapped her chin and turned to the side to show her right shoulder. "Bitten by a baby grey reef, that was messing with. Silly me." She chuckled and lifted her left arm and pointed to the space between her thumb and pointer finger. "Here I was bitten trying to feed a Nai'a (7) specifically Spinner dolphin."

"Boy, you're dumb for going back into the water." Tyson mumbled with the roll of his eyes.

"Have you been bitten Hina?" Ray questioned with golden eyes glowed with the help of the orange candle.

"I wasn't bitten, but rather stung by a box jelly fish a year ago." She pointed to an area on her upper arm. "Scuba diving and didn't see the jellyfish until I felt some sharp pain and burning sensation." She gave a small chuckle. "Tony wanted to pee on it in order to stop the pain, but thankfully the paramedics came with vinegar to help the stinging. Stayed in the hospital for two weeks just in case I have some kind of allergic reaction." Ray nodded slowly as her memory ended.

Suddenly a burst of music began to play signifying the Luau was beginning. "Be on the lookout for people you know." Hina whispered. First, slow and steady music began to play with a lovely hula dance from a lady in a long white dress and a large smile on her face. Then more upbeat rhythmic hula dance came from a group of Hula women wearing long red dresses and colorful leis with green banana leaves around their necks. "Asuka and Eri are the two in the front." Hina pointed out. "Ooh, they came a long way."

"Yeah, yeah when can we-."

"Tyson!" Everyone exclaimed in a hushed voice causing him to pout. Around at least five minutes the girls disappeared and in came the men, they all wore yellow short skirt and green banana leaves head and wrist bands as they held knifes awaiting for the fast pace music.

"Here comes the interesting part." Sakei replied. "This is going to get every girl hot." Sakei whispered to Hina whom only nodded. There was two drum beats before the drums quickened the men soon followed and danced with the music tossing, flipping and spinning the knives one at a time and occasionally two at a time. Then one by one the men began to light the knives on fire and spinning those tossing and placing in their mouths.

"Whoa! Luaus are amazing!" Max and Kenny replied in unison as they clapped with the entire audience.

The men turned and began to pass the fiery knives to one another occasionally flipping it. They began stepping back as two more men joined in and a loud uproar came from the crowd. "Here we go." Sakei sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Tony's gonna get big headed in his upper and lower area."

"At least the lower will be satisfied by every hot willing chick in this place." Hina replied. Tony and Leo joined the toss of the fire knives before taking out fire staffs and throwing them into the mix. This performance went ton for about another five minutes before ending.

"Finally!" Tyson replied and just as he was about to stand up a man in a light blue Hawaiian shirt came on stage. "Damn it!" He fell back into the chair and pouted more.

"Mahalo nui loa na ho'olaule'a me la kaua, Thank you so much for celebrating with us." The man replied. "We hope you enjoy the rest of the luau, you may feast!" The audience clapped and rooted before heading to line up to eat. And of course Tyson was the first in line to grab every single thing at the table.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the eating habits of Tyson." Hiro replied as he placed a hand on Hina and Sakei shoulder. The two gave out small nervous chuckles that visibly poured out uncertainty.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay so it is now 1:11 a.m. and I'm have successfully finished my chapter 5!

**Words**

**Pua- **Poo-ah**- **Means flower, the nickname Sakei's older brother Raiden gave her.

**Mahalo-** Mah-hah-low- Means thank you

**Bumbye- **(Hawaiian Pidgin) Means when we get around to it, or after a little while

'**Ey, No Act!- **'Ey is for calling someone's attention while No Act is Pidgin for Quit showing off, so basically it's "Hey! Quit showing off!"

**Poke- **Is a raw fish salad served like an appetizer or a main course.

**A'ole- **Ah-oh-lay- Means No

**Nai'a- Nah-ee-a****h****- **Means dolphin


	6. New Beginnning

**Chapter 6: New Beginning**

"Be safe you two and take care." Grams replied as she tightens her hug around both Sakei and Hina. "I love you both." She released them and gave them a large smile, which they gladly returned. Grams stepped back allowing the rest of their old team to get a chance to say goodbye.

Asuka was the first to come and bomb rush her friends in tight hugs and tears. "Departing is always the saddest moments." She released the to wipe a lone tear that threaten to fall from her face. "Call me as soon as you reach Tokyo, Call me every day, and send lots of pictures of anything cute, funny, exciting, happy, sad, dumb, and frustrating or anything that can be made into a picture." She hugged them on last time before she was pulled away by Eri. "BYE!!!! I'LL MISS YOU!"

"We'll miss you too Aki." Hina and Sakei said in Unison.

Eri gave a small hug. "Aloha(1)." She placed a lei around each ones neck. "Stay safe. She stepped back and let Tony and Leo go next.

Tony snorted and licked his lips before shaking his head and throwing his arms around Sakei and Hina. "Right baby dolls, this is the last time I'll see you and since you never came to get your going away present, I'll leave you with and impression of me." He smiled as he grabbed a hold of one of their breasts.

"TONY!" Sakei and Hina gripped their now in pain breast and glared at their former teammate.

"Told you I'll leave an impression, now whenever you take a bath you'll think of me." He blew a kiss at them and winked.

Leo sighed and hugged he's former teammates. "You're always welcome back anytime you're ready."

"Yeah we know, just make sure you keep Tony in check." Hina glared at Tony who only shrugged.

"You guys ready to get going?" Hiro questioned as he and the group just now arrived with the rest of G-revolution following behind him. The two nodded and followed in pursuit behind Hiro and giving a final wave to their old team.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Finally, we're going back to Japan." Tyson replied as he plopped down in the airplane seat and stared out the window. "I can rest in my bed again."

"Are you sure planes are very safe?" Sakei replied as she slowly buckled herself in the seat. "Because I heard that the leading cause in Airplane crashes is Pilot error." Sakei clasped her palms together and did a silent prayer to herself.

"Nuh-uh! That's not true!" Hina replied unsure if she wanted to put on her seat belt and leave or stay. "Um Ms. Flight Attendant lady, do you have smart pilots piloting this plane."

The flight attendant chuckled. "Of course Miss, we never have inexperienced pilots piloting planes.

Hina put on her seatbelt and sighed heavily. "Alright, if the plan crashes and I die I'm either going to haunt you if you live or beat the hell out of you when I see you in Heaven." She mumbled loud enough for Sakei to hear.

"Music calms you, just listen to that." Sakei pulled out to mp3 players and handed one to Hina as she slipped her's in. Hina too put hers in, but it didn't exactly calm her…until her favorite song came on. The eight hour non-stop flight was rather smooth, no errors occurred, small turbulence occurred but nothing drastic.

"Ah, Home sweet home!" Tyson replied stretching in the warm sun of Tokyo. "I'm so glad to be back."

"Aw man I can't wait to tell dad about the trip!" Max replied excitedly as he rubbed his stomach. "Over a hot bowl of ramen and mayonnaise."

"Let's go unpack first, and then we're training." Hiro replied as he walked ahead to get into the van. The group groaned in aggravation, did they really have to start training back up so quickly?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

G-Revolution arrived at entrance gate of Tyson's dojo. The van came to a halt and everyone stepped out of the van, grabbing their bags everyone was ready to enter the dojo. "TYSON/TYSON!!!"

Sakei jumped and looked around. "What the hell was that!?!" She finally looked toward the dojo where a short red haired kid ran from followed by a very pissed brown haired female.

"How dare you not take me to Hawaii!" The brown haired girl shouted loudly. "How rude!" She huffed and stamped her foot.

Tyson heaved a heavy sighed and pushed past the female. "It's not my fault Hilary! Mr. Dickenson only had tickets enough for actual bladers and members of G-Revolution." The female followed closely behind Tyson her face red from the anger that she held within herself. "What did you want me to do?"

"Wait! Why wasn't I invited!?" The red haired replied digging in his nose. "I'm a member of this team too!"

"You know the rules Daichi, No wild monkeys a loose on the planes." Tyson replied as he pushed past him as well. Sakei, Hina, Max and Ray let out snickers at Tyson comment.

"HEY!" Daichi whipped around and pointed at the laughing members. "That's not…who are you?" This questioned caught the attention of Hilary as well and the anger she once had suddenly became embarrassment.

"Hello there, I'm Hilary Tachibana and you are?" She replied with a large smile and a bow.

"I'm Sakei Hililoa."

"Names Hina Castrilli."

"The new members of G-Revolution!" Kenny replied as he moved past the three girls.

"Oh." Was the only reply Hilary made to that before leaving and in her place Daichi stood.

"You don't look all that powerful to me." Daichi snorted before leaving.

"Don't listen to him, you'll do fine." Ray replied with an assuring pat on their shoulders before he walked into the dojo. Heaving a large audible sigh, they soon followed after.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aloha**- Means Love, Hello, and Goodbye. Of course you already knew that!


	7. Getting Situated

**Chapter 7: Getting Situated**

Sakei and Hina fell on the two twin beds in the room that now belong to them. They sat in silence as they listen to the muffled yelling coming from a male and a female. "Is that Hilary chick still mad that she didn't go to Hawaii?" Hina groaned as she began to pick at a hang nail.

"I wonder what Tony and 'em are doing?" Sakei thought out loud as she stared out the window ignoring Hina completely. "I miss them."

"Call them then, I'm sure they'll love to hear from us." Hina replied as she now sat up on the bed.

"I'll call them later." Sakei replied as she two sat up on the bed. The girls sat in silence and once again began to listen to the loud muffled yelling of a male and a female, but this time a huskier voice silenced both voice at one. "Finally." Sakei muttered before sighing heavily.

There was a light knock on the door before a small creak was heard signifying someone had just opened the door. "Sakei? Hina?" The two stared at the door to see Ray peeking in before cautiously walking into the room. He smiled when he saw the two girls and took a seat. "Hey, How you holding up?"

"Okay… I guess we do miss Hawaii though." Hina pushed a lock of her curly brown hair out of her face. "What's with all the yelling?"

Ray chuckled lightly. "Hilary and Tyson are always yelling about something, you'll get used to it…eventually." He cleared his throat and stood from the chair he sat in. "Well, I just came to see how you guys were and also tell you that dinner should be ready in about an hour or so." He flashed a smile. "And since you the new members I'll prepare anything you'll like."

Sakei crawled to the end on the bed and lied down. "I feel special…wait…Ray you cook?"

"Yep, I'm the chef in the house."

"Oh, then can you make me Jiaozi? It's my favorite Chinese dish, Leo got me addicted." Sakei gave Ray a large smile that produced a suck up aura.

Ray chuckled and shook his head. "Sure." He diverted his attention to Hina. "You want anything special made, Hina?"

Hina shook her head. "Nope, I'm good." Ray nodded and turned to leave the room to prepare dinner. Once Ray left Hina made a comment. "Ray is so adorable."

"I know." Sakei replied staring at the space Ray had just left from. "It's like having a Leo in Japan…I want a Chinese lover, so he can make me dinner."

Hina rolled her eyes and fell backwards on the bed. "Anyway, think we can ever get used to this lifestyle?"

Sakei shrugged, still staring at that vacant space. "…Eventually."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It hadn't been merely thirty minutes before Sakei and Hina came racing down the stairs. They stop in the threshold of the living room where the whole team had been in watching television, though the presence of Ray, Kai and Hiro were absent. Kenny lifted his head from his laptop and noticed Sakei and Hina in the threshold. "Hey Sakei, Hina, you guys finished unpacking?" This questioned caused the others to turn and stare at them.

Hina looked at the staring eyes and shivered before looking at Kenny. "Uh…yeah."

"Well what'cha just standing there for you gonna watch TV or something?" Daichi replied as he threw himself over the couch. "Hey Ray, when is dinner going to be done!" Daichi shouted in a whining voice.

"Daichi! You are so rude." Hilary replied as she threw a peach colored pillow at him. "Sakei, Hina are you going to join us to watch television?" She gave them a very sincere smile.

The two looked at the television that showed what looked like a dumb variety show. "No thanks, we think we'll take a walk around Tokyo." Hina nudge Sakei in the arm, who seemed interested in the variety show. "Right Kei?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I haven't been here in years." Sakei put a very cheesy grin on her face.

Max stood and smiled at them. "Could I go with? Show you around and make sure you don't get lost." The two nodded at Max's big sapphire eyes that unknowingly to him pleaded with them to say yes. "Alright, see you guys later Ty." The three disappeared out of the presence of the others.

"I honestly think they're avoiding us." Tyson replied still staring at the television.

"Anyone would want to avoid you Tyson." Hilary replied as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Tyson sent her a sharp glare, but as always it went ignored.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"And that's the candy shop with the best candy in the world!" Max threw his hands up in the air and gave a very childish smile. "Now you know where all the best candy stores are, is there anything else you want to locate?" Max cocked his head to the side and rocked from side to side as he placed his hands behind his back.

"As a matter of fact, I want to locate some place to eat." Sakei clutched her stomach. "I'm getting hungry."

"Well, we can go back home and eat, where not that far from the dojo anyway." Max shrugged. "Or, we can get something from either McDonalds." He pointed across the street. "Your choice."

"Ray's making a special for you." Hina whispered as she stared up at the sky.

Sakei glared at Hina for a short second before turning to Max and grinning. "Home!"

Max nodded and walked past the two before stopping. "Hey, look its Kai!" Max pointed in the distance where they watch Kai walking away from them and towards the park. "Hey Kai! Kai!" Max ran across the street towards Kai. "Kai!" Kai stopped and turned around to see Max running up to him with a large grin on his face, which he frowned at. "Where ya headed Kai?" Max placed his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Okay Max, I understand he's your teammate and all, but I'm hungry so…yeah." Sakei replied as she stood beside Max.

"Okay just a sec." He waved a hand at Sakei before turning his attention to Kai. "Just wanted to tell you dinner should be ready." Kai stared at Max for what seemed to be like minutes before he turned and walked away. "See you at home!" Kai ignored the last statement completely. "Okay let's go."

"Geez, what's his problem? Someone put his boxers in a wade?" Hina replied with a snort and the roll of her eyes.

"Kai's always like that, never converses with anyone, he just walks away." Max shrugged as they headed back to the dojo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! Ray K, that was delicious!" Sakei smiled as she bobbed her head from side to side. "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

Ray let out a light chuckle. "My Uncle taught me."

"How old is your Un-."

"SAKEI!" Hina shouted cutting Sakei off. "That's just disgusting."

"What? I was just asking?" Sakei muttered before drinking that last bit of her water. "Anyway, much thanks Ray." Ray nodded.

Much after the table was clean, the dishes were washed and Sakei gave up on asking Ray his Uncle's age, Hiro came downstairs and into the living room. "Okay everyone, I have just received news about the upcoming tournament which will be held in two months. So I'm intensifying the training." Tyson groaned loudly. "No longer are we getting up at six, we're getting up at three-thirty and we'll get started at four-thirty and the training will last until six that afternoon got it?"

"Wait Hiro, what about breaks?" Kenny questioned. "They won't last long with that kind of intensive training?"

"You will eat breakfast at four o' clock and lunch will be at one-thirty in the afternoon." Hiro folded his arms. "Anymore questions?" He looked around the room. "Good, now you all should go to bed the training will start tomorrow." Everyone got up from the couches and began to head for their rooms, dreading the intensive training tomorrow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay sorry for the loooooong update my internet's been out which drove me insane!

But Hey at least I had time to work on my chapters.


	8. Intensive Training

It was four-fifteen in the morning at the dojo where the members of G-Revolution slept. No sound was drawn except for the ticking of the clocks…well that was before four-fifteen struck. "Everyone up! Come on let's go! We have a lot of training to do, now get up!" Hiro shouted as he opened the door to every single room in the house.

"But it's only four-fifteen." Max replied was he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You said four-thirty."

"Yeah well I lied, now wake Tyson." Hiro exited the room and headed towards the room Sakei and Hina shared. Max looked at the male spaces over and sighed heavily. Hiro threw opened the bedroom door. "Sakei, Hina time for training." Hiro got no response, not even a shuffle. "Sakei, Hina wake up!" A small shuffle, He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "SAKEI, HINA GET YOUR ASSES OUT THE BED, NOW!" Hiro hated shouted and cursing at the same time, but intensive training cause for desperate measures.

Sakei groaned and looked towards the clock that read four-seventeen in big green letters. "Too early." Sakei whined as she sat up and began putting on her shoes. "I'll get Hina up, don't worry."

Hiro turned to head out the door. "You better have her up and down the stairs by four-twenty."

"Right." Sakei gave him a thumb up as he walked out the room. "Kamipulu." She sighed heavily and turned towards the sleeping figure two feet away from her. "Hina wake up, we gotta train today remember" Sakei began to shake Hina lightly. "Hina…Ina…Na…Nana….HINA!"

"Ugh, no." Hina mumbled as she turned her head away from Sakei.

Sakei pulled on Hina's arm. " 'ai (1), now let's go…training starts today."

"No, shut up go back to sleep." Hina jerked her hand back knocking Sakei of her feet.

Sakei lifted herself from the floor. "Hina! Come on." No response. "I'll by you food." No response. "Candy?" No response. "Wash your clothes?" No response, Sakei snorted and folded her arms. "Fine, I'll just call Asuka and tell her how you made out with Leo during our first--."

"You better not!" Hina perked up and pointed a finger at Sakei, before she could finish her sentence.

"Then get your ass up and go downstairs." Sakei threw Hina her shoes. "Wiki wiki. (2)"

"Okay! Geez!" Hina shouted.

The two finally made it downstairs where the other awaited. Hiro stood up from the couch with arms folded and a glare that dug a hole through the girls' chests. "Nice of you to show up…ten minutes later than ordered." Hina snorted and rolled her eyes. "Now for today, you will be running ten laps around the neighborhood, doing thirty-five push up, seventy sit ups, one yard of lunges, and forty sprints." Hiro opened the front door. "Get started." The whole team except for Hilary, Kenny, Hiro, Sakei and Hina all ran out to do what was called training. "Why are you two still here? Get to it!"

"Yeah, about this whole intensive training thing… we're supposed to do this for how long?" Sakei questioned as she watched the others, who were now at least three yards ahead of them, keep running.

"Until I think you have had enough." Hiro replied simply. "Enough talking gets to running."

"We might as well not enter the tournament, since we'll be dead from over training, heart attack, muscle cramps, heat stroke and dehydration." Sakei replied as she began to jog out the house. Hina on the other hand followed with more of a small slow walk.

"Hina, if you don't pick up the pace you'll be doing two times more than what I said!"

"And I will **walk** those too!" Hina snarled with anger. Hiro drew another heavy sigh as he shook his head, this was going to be a long two months.

"Keep it up, that's it keep on going! Ladies pick up the pace or there will be another ten around the neighborhood!" Hiro shouted from his beige car that drove alongside the team. "I'll add onto your pushups as well." Hiro threatened.

Hina stopped and placed her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "God, I would like to ring his neck or maybe smother him while he sleeps." Hina muttered through her teeth.

"Go ahead, no one will miss him. Hell, I sure wouldn't." Sakei muttered as she fell backwards onto the hot concrete, ignoring the pain that ran through her body.

"Hey guys, it's not that bad, you'll get used to it." Ray chuckled as he patted Hina's back. "It doesn't look like it helps, but trust me this intensive training will be good for the upcoming tournament."

Hina stared at Ray for a minute. "Are you always so optimistic?"

Ray chuckled and shrugged. "I guess so." He motioned them to follow him. "Come on, let's keep going…but at your own pace."

Hina smiled at him. "I wish Hiro was more considerate like you." Ray shrugged and gave a small smirk.

"33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41—Sakei pick up the pace, your slaking by three pushups." Hiro commented as he watches Sakei struggle to get back up. "If you fall, you'll have to start all over… Start all over." Hiro diverted his attention to the others. "52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60…"

Sakei lied against the warm concrete, not bothering to move. "I think we should start our own training." Sakei muttered as she played with a small patch of grass. "It'll be a lot easier than the damn boot camp we're in now."

"But that wouldn't be fun, cause then I'd only have you to talk to." Hina teased as she continued her pushups, ignoring the glare Sakei tried ever so desperately for her to look at.

"I don't see you moving, Sakei." Hiro replied with exasperation clear in his voice. Sakei groaned and rolled her eyes before lifting to do pushups. "Good, now the rest of you do 100 sit-ups then you're done for today." The group nodded and began to do the last bit of training for today. "Okay Sakei, 1, 2…You'll have to start all over."

* * *

Okay, so this has been slightly edited as I've read this chapter myself and I was mad

Sakei didn't act like that, because if you read from the beginning she did a **MAJOR** personality change which pissed me off

So I edited on how she would act and I let her keep in touch with her Hawaiian roots.

'ai-aye- Means yes

Wiki wiki- Hurry or quickly


	9. A Break

**Chapter 9:**

"Finally, we get a break!" Tyson replied as he lied stretched out on the couch and flipped through the channels only to leave it on another dumb variety show. "Yo Daichi bring the chips when you come out of the kitchen!"

"Way ahead of you Tyson." Daichi replied happily as he took a seat next to Tyson. His hands were filled with chips, Fanta Melon Cream soda, Miso soup, and Castella. "What's this show about?" Tyson shrugged as he stuffed his face full of chips and chugged down a Fanta.

"Okay so how would I say…mother!" Max grinned largely at Sakei, who was teaching him Hawaiian. So far he's learned to say Thanks, Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas…though he's still having trouble pronouncing them.

"Mother would be Makuahine." Sakei chuckled at the confused expression on Max's face. "It's okay Maka Nani, you'll get it soon."

"Maka-what?" Max questioned.

Sakei got up from the couch and patted his leg. "Maka Nani, means beautiful eyes." She winked at him. "It's the nickname Hina and I made up for you."

"Cool I got a nickname!" He stood up and followed Sakei into the kitchen. "What about the others? Did you give them nicknames too?"

Sakei stopped and placed a finger on her chin. "As a matter of fact we did, but I'll tell you their names another time." Max pouted.

"Okay! Who took my Miso Soup!?" Hilary stormed out of the kitchen, her face red as a ripe tomato. "TYSON! DAICHI!" She ran into the living room to find it empty with the television still on. "I know you two are hiding! I'll get you both!"

"O-kay well, um…do you want to head out and get something to eat?" Hina questioned pointing to the door with hopeful eyes.

"I'm in." Max, Hilary and Sakei replied in unison.

"Me too, it gives me a break from cooking." Ray replied peeking from behind the corner with a large grin on his face.

"Us three!" Daichi, Tyson and Kenny perked up out of nowhere.

"Might as well make this a group lunch…type…thing." Hina muttered rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Wow! Who knew they had a pizza hut in Japan!" Sakei smiled as she chewed on her medium camembert pizza. "And it's delicious!"

"I think that's actually the first sentences you've said in English ever." Tyson grumbled stuffing his sixth slice of pizza in his mouth. "Your sentence is much more interesting in English."

Sakei glared at Tyson, before picking the cheese off her pizza. "Okole Puka." She mumbled making Hina snicker. Ignoring the inaudible mumbling Tyson made, Sakei diverted her attention to the two toned Male across from her. "Kai you're not hungry?" Kai opened his eyes and glared at Sakei who only returned a very sincere smile.

"Hm." Kai scooted back his chair and left restaurant.

"I don't get him." Hina sighed as she watched Kai leave the restaurant, walk across the street and disappear out of sight.

"None of us do." Hilary replied.

"Sure we do, He's an ass that thinks he's better than us all because he's _**rich**_." Tyson snorted and pushed his pizza away. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Hilary gasped in surprise. "Finally! Now a third world country has a chance of survival!" She spat sarcastically.

"Well then Hil eat up." Tyson pushed his plate towards Hilary and smirked. Hilary's face turned red as she began spitting very creative words at Tyson who also shouted colorful words.

The entire group shook their heads and sighed heavily in embarrassment. "You can't ever go out in public with them." Hiro replied.


End file.
